Homesick, Injured and LoveStruck
by angelrks
Summary: Blaine decides to take his homesick friend Kurt out shopping in Kurt's hometown, Lima. They run into an unfriendly face from McKinely and Blaine regrets ever taking Kurt Shopping
1. Retail Therapy

**I do not own glee or any of its characters. This is my first ever fan fiction so please don't hesitate to review, good or bad comments, also should I continue this? Possible story lines would be helpful too **

Chapter one- retail therapy

There was a knock on the door. "It's open." Kurt answered in between sobs." The door slowly opened and Kurt heard Blaine's voice "Hey Kurt. I was just wondering if... hey, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Kurt didn't know how to answer; he looked Blaine in the eyes. Blaine looked around the room for clues; he noticed a picture album on the bed. He picked it up and flicked through the photos. There were photos of Kurt with his dad, photos of Carole and Finn and pictures of the 'New Directions'. "Feeling homesick?" Blaine asked his friend. Kurt slowly sat up in his bed, wiped his nose with the navy sleeve of his Dalton Academy blazer and gently nodded.

"I miss them all so much." Kurt began. "I mean don't get me wrong I love it here at Dalton, and I love the Warblers. But it's all so different. I worked so hard to buy all my stylish clothes and I only get to wear them twice a week. I don't know anyone in any of my classes and..." Blaine just looked deep into his friend's eyes. He had known that Kurt was a bit homesick but he never expected him to be so open about it. I know what will make you feel better. "What?" Kurt eagerly replied whilst grabbing a tissue from his bedside table. "We've got to go shopping. That always cheers you up. Anyway, I need some new shirts and you are the fashion expert. Seriously you should see what I come back with when I go shopping with Wes and David." Kurt smiled. Blaine loved Kurt's smile and it made him smile to see it. "Your smile is contagious you know." Blaine joked. "I try" Kurt laughed.

"Blaine" Kurt said as they both edged towards Blaine's car. "Yeah?" Blaine replied. "I was wondering if we could go to Lima shopping. The shops here are pretty rubbish."Kurt laughed at his own comment. "Of course, if that's what you want." Blaine smiled at the fact that Kurt had the courage again to try and take the lead of their friendship.

It was a long drive to Lima but Blaine didn't mind the drive as he had Kurt with him. The pair talked about the warblers and Blaine's obsession with Katy Perry and before they knew it they were in Lima parking lot. Blaine jumped out the car and ran over to the passenger's side where he opened the door for Kurt and, as a joke bowed. Kurt laughed, took Blaine wrist and almost dragged him to the city centre. "Right." Kurt said. "We need to go this way if you want to find good shirts, there's this really great shop that sells designer clothes cheap." "Great" Blaine replied actually sounding interested in Kurt's knowledge of the shops. "Well I need to use the little boy's room so I'll meet you in Starbucks. Okay?" "Okay" agreed Kurt, "as long as you're not going to run away. "Like I would ever do that to you." Blaine joked.

A couple of minutes later, Blaine was trying to find Starbucks and had to ask someone. "Excuse me," Blaine tapped a rather big teenager on the shoulder. As the teen turned round Blaine's heart sank. "Well well well, If it isn't Kurt's boyfriend" Blaine started to shake, as he was standing there he realised that this teen he was talking to was Dave Karofsky. Shit. Blaine heard a slight whimper from around the corner, as he raced to who he hoped wasn't Kurt, tears fell from his eyes. _Please don't be Kurt, please don't be Kurt_. "Kurt? I am so sorry I brought you here. Where's your phone, I'm going to call your dad. I should never have left you Kurt I'm so sorry." Blaine looked at Kurt, a boy he'd been in love with since they first met. Blaine wanted to tell Kurt so much how he felt but know was not the time and he was pretty sure that Kurt didn't feel the same way...

**Please review x**


	2. Meeting in unfortunate circumstances

**Sorry about the short chapter, I just needed Blaine to meet Mercedes and Burt and Kurt to be at the hospital. The next one will be better I promise.**

**I do not own glee.**

Blaine hung up the phone after calling the ambulance and looked in sympathy at the boy he admired so much. He quickly found Burt's number on Kurt's phone and pressed call. This was not going to be an easy phone call. "Mr. Hummel?" the boy quietly asked. "Yes," The older man on the phone answered a confused tone to his voice. "Hello, my name's Blaine and I go to Dalton with your son, Kurt and I were just out doing some retail therapy when..." A groan came from Kurt. "Hold on a second Mr. Hummel." He said down the telephone, he turned to face his crush who was obviously in alot of pain. "Kurt are you okay?" another moan came from Kurt but Blaine could hear Burt down the telephone panicking. Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's hand and whispered in his ear, "It's ok Kurt, I'm here, I'm just going to talk to your father then we will wait for the ambulance ok?" "Mmhm" The noise from Kurt made Blaine's chest ache. He finished the conversation with Burt and before long both Burt and the ambulance turned up. As the paramedics placed Kurt gently onto a stretcher, Kurt turned his head to face Blaine and whispered "Call... Mercedes... plea..." The paramedics started rushing around Kurt and before Blaine could understand what was happening he felt Burt's hand on his back pushing Blaine into the ambulance with him.

When the ambulance reached the hospital Burt looked at Blaine suspiciously and asked if Mercedes had been informed about the situation. Blaine quickly ran out of the hospital and hurriedly searched through Kurt's contacts. He had no idea which one was Mercedes as all of the contacts were (what he assumed to be) nicknames.

_BlaineyBlaine x_

_Boo_

_Bro_

_Dad_

_Fabulous x_

_Loud Mouth Berry_

_Puckzilla_

_RT_

_Sans_

_Sweet Mama_

_Teeena_

From what Blaine knew of Kurt's friends he guessed that _BlaineyBlaine_ was himself, _bro_ was Finn, _Dad_ was obviously Burt_, Loud Mouth Berry_ is that obnoxious girl from Kurt's old glee club_, Puckzilla_ was Puck (who he, unfortunately, had met once), _RT_ was Artie, _Sweet Mama_ was Quinn, and _Teeena_ was Tina but he had no clue which one was Mercedes so he texted all the other contacts saying:

'_Mercedes?'_

He received a few messages saying that that number wasn't Mercedes until only one was left. _Fabulous x. _He started to ring the girl when a girl came up to him and said "Blaine?" He looked at her and nodded noticing two black eyes and a bleeding nose and she looked at him held out her hand and said "I'm Mercedes Kurt's BFF. This..." She indicated to her face "Is what Karofsky did when I confronted him about forcing Kurt to joined Dalton. What are you doing here? Shit. Is Kurt in there?" Blaine nodded slowly as Mercedes stormed inside. Well she's_ interesting_. He thought to himself._ I just met two of the most important people in Kurt's life and neither was for a good circumstance. Great. _

**Please review. What should happen next?**


	3. Authors Note

**WARNING, THIS AUTHORS NOTE CONTAINS BOTH STRONG, HOMOPHOBIC AND JUST PLAIN HURTFUL LANGUAGE AND MENTION OF SUICIDE.**

**Okay, sorry if this excited you for an update but I just had to share this with someone and I know I can trust you guys. Here is a part of the conversation I shared earlier. I have known Izzy since I was 2 (I'm now 14) and she's always been my best friend. Kathy just moved to our school and she's really nice. The convo started with me telling them I am gay.**

* * *

**Me: **Maybe I should just kill myself right here and now.

**Me:** On webcam so you can both watch how you made me feel just then…

**Izzy**: DO it fag

**Izzy**: DO IT

**Izzy**: NOW

**Izzy**: NOW!

**Kathy**: why u mess your life up twat?

**Izzy**: pussy fag wont kill herself she just bluffin

**Kathy**: haha wuss

**Izzy**: KILL YOURSELF WHORE

**Kathy**: probably just some wannabe punk or drug dealer..

**Izzy**: bet she sold some shitty drugs if she wanna die

* * *

**Just needed to let this out. I don't know if I'll be here to update this story or any of my others. If I'm not, I'd just like to say:**

**Goodbye guys, you all kept me sane and all the angst stories I read really helped me realise that sometimes it could be worse but now I don't think it can. It's more than just these guys but it's complicated.**


	4. Not Angel, It's Izzie

Angel, you fucking people pleaser, you really should've changed your password (for anyone reading this it's Izzy, the twats ex-BFF)

Eugh. OVER REACTION. Alright first you didn't tell your 'readers', if you actually have any for your crap dyslexic writing, that you have a crush on me did you? And you didn't tell them that you fucking talk about your fucking "abusive" parents all day everyday did you?

You're a pathetic, worthless whore and I hope you fucking did top yourself last night. It would make my shitty life a lot better.

P.S I txted most of the people in our year, and facebooked the ones I didn't have the numbers for, so that when (if) you return to school they can have fun with you two. Maybe they could throw a slushie at you, then you'll be just like those fags you watch on TV. Have fun,

Izzy Harper


	5. Final Authors Note

I'm okay. Thank you all for either ignoring Izzy or putting her in her place. My diary entries of what happened can be found as a story if anyone is interested. Just click on my username and onto 'My Life'. It will explain everything.


	6. VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Just a note to say that I am handing all my stories over to my amazingly talented best friend Rebecca Smith. She is a gorgeous girl that has saved many a life, literally. The thing is, I have cancer. Brain cancer to be precise and they can't operate because it is too far along. I am going to keep my account open so that I can still read and review stories but I am no longer writing any, I am hanging up my writing hat. Well, I'm not, just fanfiction. The truth is I'm moving on to bigger things, I'm writing a novel at the moment as a sort of therapy for the mental shock of my cancer.

When I asked Rebecca if she'd take over my stories she at first said no, she told me not to give up, but once I had explained that it gets me too stressed because I feel guilty if I don't update she said that yes, she would happily adopt each and every one of my stories. She has made me promise that I will write a collaboration piece with her once I feel ready though. No panic, she is a totally devoted Gleek, even more than I am actually. She has seen every episode at least ten times and can quote any episode at all.

If you need any support at all please feel free to PM me, or if I don't reply within two days then PM Rebecca and she will pass on the message.

Treat her well, she is an amazing person and is the reason that I bounced back after trying to commit suicide and the other things that have gone on lately and I know that she is the one I want by my side during treatment. Give her a few weeks to get up to date with the direction that my stories are going in, I'm going to let her decide which way she takes them and how long they are. I love you all and will miss you with my life, but I will be back for that collaboration piece!

Rebecca's Profile: thumper-littleowl

(Full link on my profile)

P.s She's putting a poll on her profile, she's asked me to ask you which story you would like her to update first and vote so she knows!


End file.
